


Get Used To It Ali D

by starrgalaxy



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrgalaxy/pseuds/starrgalaxy
Summary: Ali wakes up in an unfamiliar place. Quick One shot. Literally something to post. I wrote this for another fandom and replaced the characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blah don't judge me

Fluorescent pale lighting beamed down on Ali as her eyes fluttered Beneath her eyelids causing a series of pain-filled thumps to crash into her skull. She clinched her eyebrows together as her brain recognized the continuous loud thumping in her ears. What was going on? Alison willed herself to wake up. It seemed as if it took every muscle in her body to open her eyes, but she did it. Determination was always one of her best qualities. Ali found herself lying on an unfamiliar bed inside a room that didn't belong to her.  
"What the hell," she said rubbing her eyes. The disoriented blonde threw her legs over the hard bed, more like a blinged out cot, and sat straight. Her mind was still cloudy as her eyes gave the room a quick sweep. A small bathroom and a pantry took up most of the space. Noticing a door, she tested her weight on her feet, afraid that she would fall as she walked towards it. Her heart rate sped up as she slowly came closer to the big ugly metal door. She mentally swore when she noticed that it had no door knob, just holes where one once existed. This is all too much.The blonde began to bang on the hard metallic door as loud as she could.  
"Hey! Somebody get me out of here!,"Ali screamed.  
Her eyes nearly bulged out of the place they called home when she heard a noise on the other side of the door.  
"Hey!" She banged even harder on the door causing her palm to scream at her. "Please! Let me out of here!" She hated the idea of being stuck someplace with no way out. It brought up too many memories, too many possibilities. Flashes of her mother burying her offering a deathless death and being locked in a mental facility plagued her mind, always there never leaving. "Please!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her. Ali remembered it was the 21st century and proceeded to search for her phone in her many pockets.  
"Shit, she whispered as she pushed the stray hairs out her face.  
Was she kidnapped? How the hell did she end up there. The last thing that she remembered was Hanna calling her warning about something she couldn’t remember. It seemed urgent though.  
I've gotta get out of here she thought. This place is too small, a nameless killer is on the loose, and now she’s all alone. I do not have time to be- Alison searched for the words to describe her situation: Held hostage, trapped, kidnapped? No those all sounded too vulgar. stuck. Yes that's the word. I do not have time to be stuck here she declared. Ali rushed to the rustic bathroom. No windows. Of course. Where was she? In some kind of basement? she searched for anything that would help her situation. She opened the medicine cabinet and saw a bottle of pills. She picked it up and read the label. 

Prescribed to: Archer Dunhill

The blonde’s hand began to shake as she let the medicine fall into the clean sink. She closed the mirror and caught a glimpse of her reflection. A nasty gash invaded her once smooth skin on the right side of her forehead. The skin now purple and red around the edges. Ali brought her hand up to touch it. A flash of Archer’s angry face came into her mind, along with the sleek black end of a rifle coming towards her face. She flinched at the new information. The girl heard the door open. She thought about storming Archer so she could make it to the door just in time, but this isn't a blockbuster movie. She stood in the middle of the bathroom pondering her next move.  
"You're awake," Archer said with an awkward smile.  
Ali stared blankly.  
Archer stepped closer.  
Alison pressed her back against the sink; sizing him up. She couldn’t take him.  
"Look Ali, I know how this all must seem, but I'm not here to hurt you, the man raised his hands in mock surrender.  
"Oh really, you can tell that to the gash on my forehead," Alison seethed.  
"Collateral damage is all," he shot back.  
Ali stood with her right arm over her stomach and her left fist under her chin; thinking position.  
"So what's the plan here Elliot Why am I here," she couldn’t get herself to call him Archer just yet.

Archer walked out of the bathroom slowly thinking very specifically on his answer to that question. "You're here because of who you are. Archer finally spoke. Ali stared at him in disbelief.  
"Because of who i am? What kind of bullshit is that?" Alison yelled gaining confidence and walking toward Andy. Was everyone in this town secretly a psycho? Archer had pretended to be in live with her. She will never forgive herself for missing the signs. Yeah he was a little off sometimes, but not in a million years did she think that both of them would be in this situation. "Elliot listen. I don't know what kind of crazy you've been eating for breakfast, but this isn't right. You need to let me go,"Abbie said carefully. She knew how these things could go. She wasn't Rosewood's most hated for her good looks. (Well she did once have a missing poster and she looked damned good on that picture if she did say so herself.) Archer was annoyed.

"You're not going anywhere. " he said nonchalantly. Ali swallowed her spit as she stared up at him, her big blue eyes glossed over with tears. She shook her head slowly and clasped her hands together. "Archer" she began. The man placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Ali, there's no point. Get used to this place. You're gonna be here awhile." This time she let a single tear drop down her cheek. Her throat felt raw from holding back tears.


End file.
